Sede de Vingança
by Paty-chan
Summary: O irmão gêmeo de Azazel se aproveita de um momento de fraqueza entre os Winchester e coloca a vida deles de cabeça para baixo.Um pacto e tudo pode mudar...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: eu irei postando os capítulos em separado porque ainda estou escrevendo a fanfic, mas espero não demorar muito tempo para atualizar. **

**Reviews ajudam muito nesses momentos =D**

_**Capítulo 01 – Sonhos**_

Sam encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, observando a paisagem que corria rapidamente do lado de fora do carro. Ao seu lado, Dean dirigia concentrado na estrada.

Desde que deixaram a última cidade, nenhum dos dois falou coisa alguma. O silêncio dentro do Chevy Impala era pesado, mas não conseguiam dizer nada, as palavras morriam na garganta.

A cada minuto que passava, o sol se aproximava do horizonte, deixando o céu avermelhado. Sam fechou os olhos e deixou o calor tocar a pele do rosto, enquanto sua mente passava os últimos acontecimentos como um filme em câmera lenta...

Desde que o pai morreu, os irmãos Winchester andavam sozinhos pelo mundo, tendo que seguir seus instintos para caçar as criaturas sombrias que assolavam o país. John fazia muita falta. Um imenso vazio no coração de seus filhos, que nunca poderia ser preenchido.

Essa sensação ficava ainda mais forte a cada briga que tinham. A cada palavra amarga que suas bocas proferiam, um fosso de ressentimento crescia cada vez mais, fazendo com que mal pudessem enxergar o que o outro estava sentindo.

Aquela situação era realmente deprimente... Sempre foram tão ligados, tão íntimos. Não eram gêmeos, porém era comum que soubessem o que o irmão estava pensando ou sentindo apenas olhando-o.

A distância entre o banco do carona e do motorista nunca havia sido tão grande e incomodo. Sam continuou na mesma posição, sem se mexer um milímetro.

Estava perdido nos seus pensamentos e não percebeu o quão forte Dean segurava o volante, ou então o quanto seus músculos estavam contraídos e tensos.

Já haviam passado cerca de quatro horas de viajem e mesmo assim nenhum deles abriu a boca. Dean sentia a irritação crescendo no peito e indo para a garganta...

Ele estava cansado de toda aquela pressão nos ombros. Era desgastante acordar todo dia e saber o dia em que iria morrer, que aqueles momentos vividos poderiam ser os últimos.

Como irmão mais velho, era seu trabalho cuidar para que as coisas dessem certo. E não estavam funcionando. Sentia-se um fracasso por não conseguir cumprir seu papel como deveria.

Havia momentos nos quais Dean desejava profundamente que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Queria ser como as outras pessoas, sem ter que se preocupar com demônios ou o fim do mundo. Às vezes pensava que seria muito mais feliz sendo ignorante quanto aos assuntos sobrenaturais.

Graças a essas criaturas que infernizavam sua vida, nunca poderia casar, ter filhos e viver tranquilamente ao lado da esposa, bebendo sua cerveja. Nunca poderia ter uma moradia fixa, sem ter medo de ser descoberto ou colocar a vida da família em risco.

Sam, pelo menos, havia experimentado um pouco dessa vida que eles não terão. Namorou Jéssica, começou o primeiro período da faculdade de Direito, morou no dormitório ao lado de amigos. Seu irmão mais novo teve mais sorte que ele, ainda pôde viver um pouco mais como uma pessoa normal.

-Até quando pretende ficar calado, Sammy? –Dean perguntou, não tirando os olhos da estrada.

-Até você perceber que deve se importar mais com a sua morte! –Sam retrucou, ainda com a cabeça encostada no vidro. –Acho que ainda não entendeu que isso é pra valer, né?

-Me importar mais com a minha morte?–o loiro repetiu incrédulo. –Eu não consigo entender você. Esse problema é meu, não seu!

-Me entender, essa é boa! –ele elevou a voz sem perceber. –Se você realmente estivesse tentando, saberia o quanto me sinto mal agora!

-Deixa isso para lá, que merda Sam!

-Não dá! Você vai para o inferno por minha culpa! Como quer que eu me sinta?-ele continuava imóvel, na mesma posição. –Feliz?

-Desisto! –Dean ligou o som no último volume. –Não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto.

Sam não queria que o irmão visse as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e molhavam o casaco. Não queria dividir aquela culpa com ninguém, ele era o único responsável pela condenação da alma de Dean.

Talvez se ele tivesse levado mais a sério o que Azazel lhe disse naquela noite na cidade fantasma... Se tivesse matado os outros e sobrevivido... O que poderia ter acontecido? A única certeza que tinha era de que Dean ainda estaria vivo e não iria para o inferno.

—X—

Durante a viagem, Sam acabou dormindo e acordou apenas quando Dean estacionou o Impala na porta de um quarto de hotel à beira da estrada. Ele ainda se sentia muito sonolento quando deixou o veiculo e levou as malas para o quarto.

O mais velho resmungou que iria sair e deixou Sam sozinho. Ele por sua vez, jogou-se na cama e dormiu novamente...

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia uma espessa névoa ao seu redor, não conseguia enxergar com clareza e isso trazia certa insegurança. Sam continuou andando, sem direção, tentando sair daquele local desconhecido, até que esbarrou em algo sólido.

Ao aproximar o rosto, percebeu pelo formato e material, que se tratava de uma lápide. As letras não faziam muito sentindo, pois estavam cobertas por hera.

Assim que afastou a planta e conseguiu ler o epitáfio, sentiu o coração gelar dentro do peito. As letras em itálico diziam: "_Dean Winchester – Filho dedicado e Irmão amado." _

Os dedos de Sam deslizaram pela forma das letras, enquanto seu cérebro processava a informação. Aquilo era um sonho, tinha consciência do fato, porém era tão real, tão vivido. Não queria acreditar que aquilo um dia poderia acontecer.

No seu íntimo, ainda se sentia como o caçula que nunca cresceu, completamente dependente da atenção e do carinho que apenas um irmão mais velho poderia proporcionar.

Uma forte pressão no abdômen fez com que fechasse os olhos com força e agachasse perto do chão. Aos poucos a dor foi diminuindo, até que sumisse completamente.

Quando se levantou, o cenário era outro. O cemitério cheio de neblina deu lugar a um quarto de uma jovem. Ela deveria ter a mesma idade que Sam e estava deitada na cama, dormindo profundamente.

Ele se aproximou para ver mais de perto, pensando se a conhecia de algum lugar, mas seu rosto lhe era desconhecido. Os cabelos ondulados desciam como uma cascata negra sobre o travesseiro e as linhas do rosto bem feitas, pareciam expressar calma e tranqüilidade.

Sam ficou ali parado durante alguns segundos, até que ela começou a gemer e revirar, acordando. As pálpebras levantaram lentamente os longos cílios, revelando íris de uma cor que nunca havia visto antes, eram cor de âmbar.

-Quem você é? –ele perguntou, sentindo o corpo tenso.

-Você é quem entra no meu sonho e sou eu quem devo responder às perguntas? –ela sentou-se, cobrindo o tronco com o lençol.

Foi nesse momento em que Sam ficou sem palavras. Simplesmente não havia o que dizer. Apenas o lençol de seda a protegia do olhar examinador que o jovem Winchester lhe direcionava.

Nunca havia teve uma atitude como aquela, não era normal a ele. Talvez Dean agisse assim, mas Sam com certeza não ficaria encarando o corpo de uma mulher tão faminto como estava.

-Seu rosto está vermelho... –ela afirmou, ajoelhando-se na cama. –Por acaso nunca viu uma mulher nua antes?

-Já... Mas... –as palavras ficaram emperradas no pomo de Adão.

-Nunca desejou uma da mesma maneira como me deseja agora, não é? –afastou os cabelos que caiam sobre os ombros.

Sam sentiu o queixo cair vertiginosamente enquanto observava o contorno dos seios fartos e bem definidos sob o lençol, os mamilos rosados despontando provocantes.

A calça parecia pequena demais no instante em que ela deixou o lençol escorregar pelo corpo até cair na cama. Agora estava completamente nua diante de seus olhos.

Ele subiu o olhar pelas coxas, o sexo escondido entre elas, os seios, pescoço, os lábios entreabertos e finalmente, os olhos. Ela os fechou e quando abriu novamente, as íris era amarelas e a pupila alongada.

Era o olhar de Azazel.

Sam acordou repentinamente, a boca seca, a respiração ofegante e o coração palpitando. Suor escorria pelas têmporas e sentia muito calor.

Levantou-se e procurou por Dean, mas ele parecia não ter chegado ainda. Sendo assim, foi até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho refrescante e voltou para o quarto.

O que poderia significar aquele sonho?

-

Não esqueçam do review por favor! =D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 02 – Rompimento**_

Dean voltou ao quarto do hotel quando o sol se levantava. Não conseguiria passar a noite ao lado de Sam, não com a cara emburrada que o caçula fazia. Por isso, inventou que saiu para conseguir informações e foi para o bar mais badalado da cidade.

Lá, conheceu uma mulher muito interessante e que fazia o seu tipo. Não pensou duas vezes ao aceitar o convite para ir à sua casa. Ele não estava muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, até porque, se a mulher fosse um demônio, não teria problemas em se livrar dela.

Quando Dean abriu a porta do quarto, ainda bocejando, encontrou Sam sentado na cama, completamente vestido e com uma expressão de cansaço.

-Tá tudo bem? –Dean sentou-se na cabeceira da cama.

-É, acho que sim... –ele levantou o rosto, as olheiras eram profundas.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada não, deixa pra lá. –Sam se levantou e pegou a mala já arrumada. –Vamos ou não para Washington?

—X—

Apesar de estar dirigindo, o cérebro de Dean vagava imerso em pensamentos. Desde o último caso Sam vinha agindo diferente, como se estivesse passando por algum problema, mas não quisesse dividir.

Eles possuíam uma ligação muito forte e qualquer coisa que deixava um triste, o outro também se sentia triste. Era natural, desde quando Sam nasceu era desse jeito.

Por isso Dean resolveu esperar, no final das contas, por mais que o problema fosse fácil e o próprio caçula pudesse resolvê-lo, sempre contava e pedia ajuda quando achava necessário.

Esperar. Seria o correto a se fazer... Sim, esperar pacientemente até que Sam contasse e então poder tomar alguma atitude para ajudar.

Um dia...

Três dias...

Sete dias...

E todas as noites eram iguais: Sam acordando assustando, balbuciando o nome de Azazel, enquanto enxugava o suor que escorria pelo rosto. Dean acordava junto com o irmão e tentava acalmá-lo, exatamente como fazia quando eram crianças.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Sam sentia-se mais calmo, as batidas se normalizando e o fôlego recuperado, então ele virava para o outro lado e dormia profundamente.

Era estranho, pois os pesadelos pareciam ser intensos e mesmo assim o caçula ainda conseguia dormir tranquilamente depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porém não era a mesma coisa com Dean. O loiro demorava a dormir e ficava velando pelo irmão, sentindo-se exausto no dia seguinte. Ele tentou conversar sobre os pesadelos, mas Sam vinha sempre com a mesma história: "Eu não me lembro de nada disso."

Contudo era mentira. Dean sabia disso, pois conhecia o irmão muito bem para reconhecer quando ele tentava mentir. Sam era péssimo nisso e sempre acabava mordendo o lábio inferior de uma maneira muito única. Esse era o sinal.

Aquilo tudo estava saindo do controle e Dean não esperou nem mais um minuto sequer. Pegou o telefone e discou para a única pessoa de quem sabia que poderia obter uma ajuda.

Bob acordou assustado com o barulho do celular tocando. Era de madrugada e isso significava apenas uma coisa: os irmãos Winchester precisavam de sua ajuda.

Eles eram os únicos que não tinham horário para ligar. O senhor de meia idade os considerava sua família, então não se importava em ajudá-los quando necessário.

-Alô? –sua voz havia saído muito grave e sonolenta.

-Bob, é o Dean.

-Ah, diga, o que aconteceu dessa vez? –ele sentou-se na cama, ligando o abajour.

-Estão acontecendo umas coisas estranhas com o Sam e preciso da sua ajuda...

-Tudo bem, o que houve? –Bob estava completamente desperto.

-Não dá pra falar por telefone... –Dean falava tão baixo que parecia sussurrar.

-Então onde vocês estão?

-Saindo de Seattle, indo para o norte.

-Ótimo, estou em um motel chamado Realeza, que fica na beira da estrada, no km 89 da rodovia principal, ok?

-Estamos indo para aí então, até mais.

Bob esperou Dean desligar e pousou lentamente o celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Sabia que coisas estranhas poderiam acontecer depois que Azazel morresse, era questão de tempo.

Pelo que se lembra, o filho mais novo de John ingeriu o sangue do demônio quando era apenas um bebê e isso afetou diretamente sua vida. Desde o acontecimento, nunca mais pôde ser uma criança normal, até mesmo para os padrões de um caçador.

O liquido vermelho deu à Sam o dom das visões, que se tornaram mais freqüentes depois que ficou mais velho e voltou a caçar junto com o irmão. Assim que Azazel morreu, elas cessaram, como se estivesse ligadas ao demônio.

Contudo, Bob sentia que esses dons paranormais poderiam voltar e era isso o que estava acontecendo. A batalha pelo trono do inferno deve ter interferido de alguma maneira, ativando o sangue adormecido dentro do corpo de Sam.

Depois de algumas horas de espera, alguém batia a porta. No momento em que Bob abriu, não conseguiu conter o sorriso no rosto. Era sempre bom ver aqueles dois irmãos, sentia-se como fosse um tio ou um avô cuidando deles enquanto John estava fora.

-Entrem... –ele convidou, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem.

-E aí, Bobby? Como tá indo? –Dean deu um leve tapa no ombro do homem.

-Bem, apesar de o colchão estar acabando com as minhas costas. –comentou, fechando a porta logo depois que Sam entrou.

-Também pudera, esse lugar é horrendo Bob! –o caçula disse, sentando em uma cadeira. –Você realmente gosta de poupar dinheiro...

-Isso não vem ao caso agora. –ele se defendeu, abrindo a mala sobre a cama e buscando algo lá dentro. -O que aconteceu exatamente Sam?

-Hã, como assim? O problema não era com você Bob? –Sam perguntou, sentindo que havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

-Olha Sammy, me deixa explicar... –Dean sentou-se em frente ao irmão. –Você anda tendo esses pesadelos estranhos com o Azazel e achei que Bob pudesse ajudá-lo.

-O que?! –houve um tom de indignação na voz do caçula. –Eu não pedi ajuda, Dean.

-Dane-se! Não agüento mais ver você toda noite sonhando com esse maldito demônio! –o loiro parecia irritado, movimentando as mãos rapidamente.

-Ei, parem vocês dois, por favor?! –Bob elevou o tom, segurando um pesado livro antigo nas mãos e o colocando sobre a mesa.

O livro que jazia sobre a mesa devia ser mais velho que o próprio Bob, a lombada rangia toda vez que as folhas amarelas eram viradas. Enquanto seu dono procurava alguma informação realmente útil, os irmãos ficaram se encarando, sem abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.

-O que está acontecendo exatamente, Sam?

-Acho que isso é perda de tempo... –ele comentou, girando os olhos e bufando.

-Responde logo? Estou perdendo minha paciência. –Dean disse agressivamente, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros e curtos.

-Faz um tempo que sonho com Azazel. Ele sempre está incorporado em uma mulher da minha idade. –Sam ignorou o irmão e virou os olhos verdes para Bob.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-No começo a mulher parece normal, até que eu me aproximo e seus olhos mudam, ficam iguais aos de Azazel.

-Vou ver se acho alguma coisa, vocês dois podem ficar à vontade, desde que não briguem... –Bob sentou-se em uma cadeira e mergulhou a atenção no livro.

Dean jogou-se em uma das camas de solteiro e ligou a tv em qualquer canal. Não importava se o programa era um tédio, desde que não tivesse que olhar para a cara de Sam estava tudo bem.

Fazia um tempo que eles não se entendiam tão bem quanto antes. Desde o pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada, as coisas mudaram muito entre os Winchester.

Sam sentou na outra cama e ligou o laptop. Ficou um bom tempo ali, sem fazer nada realmente construtivo. Ao invés de procurar alguma informação, sua mente divagava conforme passava as páginas no site de pesquisa.

Por mais que desejasse prestar atenção, pensava no quanto aquela mulher era linda e o quanto ele a queria para si. Nunca se sentiu daquela forma antes e isso o assustava.

Desligou o computador e foi conversar com Bob, para ver se pelo menos ele tinha achado alguma coisa útil.

-Infelizmente nos meus livros não tem nada, Sam... –seu semblante mostrava frustração.

-Tudo bem... Nós vamos achar alguma solução.

-Pelo menos o caso _dele _ter uma saída_. _–Dean comentou, com desdém na voz, não tirando os olhos da tv.

-Cala a boca! –Sam quase gritou, girando o corpo na direção do irmão. –Não agüento mais seu mau humor!

-E toda noite você faz questão de tornar as coisas mais fáceis, não é mesmo?! –o loiro largou o controle e se virou para o caçula.

-Como assim?

-Você dorme tranquilamente, mesmo depois de ter um pesadelo sinistro e eu é que fico acordado, preocupado com você!

-Ah, até parece que você se preocupa tanto assim...

-Acho melhor você pensar duas vezes antes de tentar dizer que não sou um bom irmão mais velho. –sua voz era rouca de mágoa, como se tivesse sido esfaqueado de surpresa.

-Pois eu coloco em dúvida sim! –Sam ergueu o tom de voz e cruzou os braços no peito.

-Não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter trazido você de volta... -as sobrancelhas de Dean deixaram o de franzir o cenho.

-Quem disse que eu queria voltar? –parecia haver veneno escorrendo de cada palavra que o caçula disse.

Dean apenas arregalou os olhos verdes, incrédulo. Sem dizer uma única palavra a mais, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Sam e Bob puderam ouvir o barulho do motor ligar e se distanciar cada vez mais do hotel.

-Você pegou pesado demais, Sam. –o senhor comentou, ainda estático com a situação.

---

**Estou me divertindo taaanto escrevendo essa fanfic! =D Espero que vocês também estejam gostando de ler...Não esqueçam do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: desculpa pela demora, festas de fim de ano sempre acabam comigo. como tanto que meu cérebro pára de funcionar XD  
devo antes agradeçer à Lorena e Mary pelos reviews sempre presentes! =D**

_**Capítulo 03 – Inesperado**_

Sam resolveu que tinha que sair um pouco, colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Sentiu-se completamente dividido por dentro. Uma parte dizia que não estava certo tratar o irmão de maneira tão rude, ainda mais numa situação delicada com essa que enfrentavam.

Outra metade dizia que ele tinha que parar de ser tão coração derretido, pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo. Dean havia cometido um erro que nunca teria volta e ainda colocou a culpa no irmão.

Será que em nenhum momento pensou em como o caçula a iria se sentir quando descobrisse a verdade? Dean sabia o quanto era ruim estar naquela posição, porque ele já se sentiu assim antes.

Quando John fez o pacto com Azazel para trazer a alma do filho de volta, não pensou em como as coisas iriam ficar depois. Mesmo assim, sabendo o quanto é ruim ver uma pessoa querida ir para o inferno porque quis tê-lo de volta, Dean foi até a encruzilhada e ofereceu sua alma pela vida de Sam.

Foi essa confusão mental que levou Sam a procurar um bar. Não era seu ambiente favorito para descansar, mas não conseguia pensar em outro lugar.

Sentou-se nos bancos perto do balcão e pediu uma dose de whisky puro.

Enquanto estava ali, encarando o liquido âmbar dentro do copo, podia ouvir o barulho de conversas, a música tocando alto... Parecia que todos estavam animados.

Sam deu um pequeno gole e sentiu a bebida descer pela garganta, seu corpo ficando quente. Estava completamente alheio, não prestando atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.

Nunca tinha ficado desse jeito antes, era incrível como Dean tinha uma forte presença em sua vida. Desde que se entende por gente, Sam estava lá, admirando seu irmão mais velho e tentando ser como ele.

Mesmo que não transparecesse, as brigas acabavam com o caçula internamente. Sentia-se arrasado ao ver a expressão de mágoa no rosto do irmão. Odiava ser rude e dizer palavras que cortavam seu coração, porque ele sabia exatamente onde Dean era mais fraco e sempre usava isso quando as discussões eram sérias.

E sempre tinha a convicção que era um lixo humano depois de ver a reação no rosto do outro. Toda essa história do pacto com o demônio da encruzilhada, a morte de Dean em um ano estava moendo a resistência de Sam.

Ele podia agüentar muitas coisas em sua vida, desde situações extremamente humilhantes até uma dor insuportável, porém nada se comparava ao fato de ter que perder seu irmão.

Nada se comparava ao fato de que teria de viver sozinho dali para frente, sem ninguém ao lado, para ajudar, guiar, aconselhar ou mesmo rir das piadas e momentos engraçados. Não haveria mais Dean.

Como doía pensar nessa possibilidade. O copo de whisky voltou uma vez mais à boca de Sam e espalhou seu conteúdo alcoólico por sua boca, que desceu pela garganta.

Ele respirou fundo, terminou a dose da bebida e pediu sua conta. Ficar naquele bar era horrível. Não tinha nada contra bares, mas é que o lugar o fazia lembrar do irmão e da briga que tiveram.

Entrou no carro de Bob e voltou para o hotel. O som do ronco de Bob preenchia o quarto, mas não foi empecilho para Sam, que se jogou na outra cama de solteiro e caiu no sono.

—X—

Dean decidiu sair do quarto. Era melhor do que continuar discutindo, perder a cabeça e cometer uma loucura. Seu sangue fervia nas veias e o impedia de pensar com clareza.

Mesmo diante dessa possibilidade de estragar as coisas mais do que já estava, ele saiu. Foi melhor para todos, inclusive para Bob, que não tinha nada a ver com a situação e não precisava ficar vendo aquela cena toda.

Conforme as palavras saiam da boca do irmão mais novo, Dean não deixava de encará-lo nos olhos. Contudo parecia que era impossível ver o que se passava em sua mente.

Ele havia se fechado contra todos e deixou a mostra apenas seu lado rude e insensível, que atinge justamente seu ponto fraco apenas para ganhar a discussão. Ele sempre fazia isso.

Os quatro anos a mais não tinham diferença nenhuma nessa área. Dean sempre caia na pilha.

Quando eram mais jovens, tudo era mais fácil. Brigavam por coisas banais e logo em seguida estavam fazendo as pazes. Conforme os anos foram passando, as coisas foram ficando mais sérias.

No momento em que Dean selou o pacto, para trazer seu irmão de volta, não teve tempo de pensar nas conseqüências. Na verdade, havia uma voz em seu cérebro gritando o tempo todo que aquilo era loucura, mas ele não deu ouvido.

Não queria passar o resto de sua vida longe de Sam. Não queria viver sozinho, ele era a única família que tinha. A única pessoa a quem recorrer... Será que é um crime tão grave amar tanto seu irmão para trazê-lo de volta a vida?

Pelo visto parecia ser uma péssima escolher a ser feita. Contudo ele não se arrependia. Não quando ele olhava para o banco do carona e via Sam ao seu lado, mesmo que completamente absorto na leitura de um livro. Mas ele estava lá. Vivo.

E isso era o bastante. Apenas a presença de Sam ao seu lado era suficiente.

Conforme os dias foram se passando, a ansiedade foi crescendo em seu peito. Como será morrer e ir para o inferno? O que ele irá enfrentar por lá? De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: haveria vários demônios loucos para torturá-lo quando chegasse.

Sofrimento eterno. Sem salvação. Dean teria todos os motivos do mundo para se odiar pelo que fez, entretanto não era isso o que sentia. Era obvio que não queria morrer, mas desde que Sam estivesse bem, tudo ficaria bem com ele também.

Sam era sua prioridade. Desde que ele nasceu, era dever de Dean cuidar do caçula, mesmo que para isso tivesse que morrer em seu lugar. Ao olhar nas íris verdes de Sam, ele sentiu que por um momento não deveria ter feito aquilo.

E isso o assustou. Muito. Nunca se arrependeu das coisas que fez, mas pela primeira vez me sua vida, sentiu que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Agora era Sam quem viveria sozinho.

Depois que fosse tragado para o inferno, seria obrigado a deixar seu irmão completamente sozinho no mundo. O que ele mais temia que acontecesse com ele iria acontecer com Sam.

Dean sabia que a culpa não era do demônio da encruzilhada, era sua. E isso se remoia dentro do peito, não deixando que dormisse em paz. Estacionou o Chevy Impala preto no estacionamento de outro hotel, bem afastado de onde Sam e Bob estavam e alugou um quarto.

Queria descansar tentar dormir um pouco. Porque desde que seu irmão vinha tendo aqueles sonhos bizarros com a mulher, sempre acordava no meio da noite e depois não conseguia pregar os olhos, tomando conta de Sam.

Assim que entrou no quarto, largou a mochila em um canto e se jogou na cama. Seu corpo estava dolorido pela péssima posição que dormiu na noite anterior, aquele cochilo no sofá havia acabado com sua coluna.

Com certa lerdeza, ele levantou-se e tomou um banho quente. Deixou a água escorrer e esquenta-lo. Vestiu uma cueca box e cobriu-se até o pescoço, apesar de não estar tão frio.

—X—

-Parece que eu acabei atrapalhando... –uma voz feminina ecoou pelo quarto, acordando Sam.

-Quem... –ele ainda estava sonolento, quando se sentou na cama e olhou na direção da voz. –É você!

Por um momento o jovem Winchester achou que ainda estava sonhando, quando seus olhos capturaram a imagem daquela mulher no quarto. Seu cérebro parecia não raciocinar direito quando estava perto dela.

Não era algo que pudesse explicar com palavras. Era maior e mais intenso que uma simples atração, mas não tão complexo quanto paixão ou amor.

Ele ficou parado, os sentidos dormentes, enquanto seus olhos não deixavam de encará-la.

-Há quanto tempo, Sam. –ela sentou na beirada da cama. –Sentiu minha falta?

-O que você quer de mim? –o sono havia sumido e estava completamente desperto. –E quem é você?

-Nossa... Quantas perguntas. –seus lábios formaram um sorriso. –Me chamo Katie.

-Ainda não respondeu a outra pergunta. –sentindo o corpo despertar, Sam colocou a mão no pescoço dela ameaçadoramente. –O que quer de mim?

-Eu... Quero apenas você. –ela tirou a mão dele do pescoço e levou ao rosto.

Katie esfregou delicadamente seu rosto na palma da mão de Sam, que era macia. Passou a ponta do dedo médio nos lábios, não deixando de fazer contato visual.

O toque do dedo nos lábios dela fez com que Sam sentisse um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O que ela poderia estar planejando? Bob dormia profundamente na outra cama ali perto. Parecia que estava mergulhado num sono pesado e não ouvia nada.

Ela inclinou seu corpo para frente, fazendo com que ele se encostasse à cabeceira da cama. Em poucos segundos, Katie estava sentada no colo de Sam. Por mais que tentasse resistir, a calça ficava cada vez mais apertada.

Os movimentos do quadril roçando conta o volume que crescia era capaz de minar qualquer força de vontade. Sam engoliu a seco, sentindo que ficava tão duro que chegava a doer.

-Por que... Isso? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando manter a razão e não se entregar ao instinto.

-Eu já disse que quero você. Não é o bastante? –Katie sussurrou no seu ouvido, a voz rouca.

-Cuidado para não se arrepender do desejo. –ele advertiu, mudando de posição e ficando por cima.

Com maestria, prendeu as mãos dela acima da cabeça e afundou seu rosto no pescoço, onde passou a língua suavemente, sentindo-a ceder sob seus toques. Não via muito senso de controle no que fazia, deixou se levar e agora estava quase transando com uma desconhecida, sendo que Bob dormia na cama ao lado.

Isso era tão... Esquisito. Mas tão prazeroso e extremamente excitante, que fez com que Sam deixasse de lado suas regras e a postura de bom moço, o corpo falou mais alto. Enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço, ouviu a voz abafada de Katie sussurrando algo:

-Você... Sempre foi assim?

-Não. –ele respondeu, levantando o rosto e a encarando. –De alguma maneira, eu perco o controle quando estou com você.

-Se eu te pedisse ajuda para alguma coisa... Ouviria o que tenho a dizer? –ela parecia séria, apesar dos cabelos desalinhados e da respiração descompassada.

-Claro... –achou estranho ter esse tipo de conversa no meio de um amasso.

-Mas você tem que me prometer antes que vai me ajudar, independente do que seja. –ela sorriu maliciosamente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Prometo...

Katie continuou a falar, mas as palavras pareciam distantes demais, como se estivessem a quilômetros. Sam tentou se mover, mas se sentia anestesiado. O quarto começou a girar rapidamente e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, seus sentidos falharam e desmaiou na cama.

-Ei, Sam! Já é de manhã... –Bob continuava a sacudi-lo. –EI!

-HÃ?

-Calma, sou eu, Bob. –o senhor encarou o rosto assustado do jovem. –Tá tudo bem?

-É... Estou legal... -ele sentou-se na cama, meio zonzo.

Mais uma vez o encontro com Katie foi apenas um sonho. Muito estranho por sinal. O que poderia significar aquilo tudo? Sam começou a cogitar a possibilidade de estar ficando maluco.

Desde quando uma mulher pede ajuda durante um amasso? Isso chamou a atenção de Sam, mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma providencia, saiu com Bob para tomar café da manhã.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 04 – Aproximação**_

Dean acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se renovado. Nada melhor do que uma boa noite de sono para recobrar as energias e ficar preparado para os acontecimentos.

De muito bom humor, ele trocou de roupa e saiu com o Impala procurando algum lugar decente para comer alguma coisa. Depois de alguns minutos procurando, achou uma lanchonete na divisa entre as cidades de Washington e Seattle.

Era um lugar agradável e estava cheio naquela manhã de quarta. Sentou-se em uma mesa no canto e deu uma olhada no cardápio. Enquanto escolhia seu pedido, uma garçonete muito bonita se aproximou, o que logo de cara chamou a atenção de Dean.

-Com licença senhor... –ela baixou o rosto, ficando mais perto. –Nossa lanchonete está cheia, se importaria em dividir a mesa com outros dois homens?

-Claro que não, Beth. –o loiro respondeu, pousando o olhar no crachá que ficava ao lado do decote. –Mas só se você sair comigo de noite...

-Ham... Claro, eu saio às sete. –ela sentiu o rosto corar, depois se virou e saiu por um instante.

Ela voltou acompanhada dos clientes que comentou, mas Dean mantinha o olhar preso no cardápio e não prestou atenção em quem poderiam ser.

-O que vai pedir? –ela tirou o bloquinho do bolso.

-Um café expresso, pão com ovo e bacon, por favor. -não tirando os olhos do cardápio.

-Está anotado. E os senhores? –Beth se virou para os outros dois.

-Ham... Acho que quero panquecas e café. –um deles respondeu, sua voz era grossa e jovem.

-Café e um misto quente. –o outro parecia bem mais velho e levemente rouco.

Dean baixou lentamente o cardápio, conforme a garçonete saia de perto da mesa.

-Bob? Sam? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou, assustado.

-Dean... –o Winchester caçula sussurrou, sentindo um embrulho no estômago.

-Bom dia, Dean... –Bob exibiu um leve sorriso. –Não achamos outra lanchonete perto do hotel. Espero que não tenha problema...

-Por mim está tudo bem. –ele ignorou o olhar suplicante que seu irmão lhe lançava.

-Precisamos conversar. –Sam comentou, enquanto Beth enchia três xícaras com café. –Na verdade... Preciso da sua ajuda.

-Ah é? –Dean bebericou o liquido quente, levantando as duas sobrancelhas. –Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer aquilo tudo.

-Não é tarde demais, é? –o moreno mordeu e engoliu um pedaço de panqueca sem fome.

-Meninos, por favor! –Bob pousou seu misto quente mordido no prato. –Não vamos brigar no café da manhã sim?

Depois de comerem e deixarem a lanchonete, os dois irmãos andaram na direção do Impala, enquanto Bob ficou de longe observando. Sabia que eles precisavam daquele tempo sozinhos para conversar.

Por mais que fingissem que não se importavam, um tinha apenas o outro. Dean era a família de Sam e vice-versa. Não poderiam simplesmente ignorar esse fato.

Ele conhecia os meninos desde que nasceram e sentia que era sua responsabilidade cuidar para que as coisas não saíssem dos trilhos. Prometeu para a alma de John que cuidaria deles pelo amigo.

Até porque, o próprio Bob não tinha família. Sua mulher morreu por causa de um demônio e não tem contato nenhum com nenhum outro membro, se não fosse pelos Winchester, estaria sozinho no mundo.

Então de certa maneira, sentia-se ligado a eles. Por mais que ligassem de madrugada, arranjassem confusão e tudo mais, Bob gostava daquilo, de ter essa ligação tão especial com eles.

Esperou cerca de uma hora, quando Sam fez um sinal para que se aproximasse. Pela expressão facial deles, não poderia afirmar que selaram um acordo de paz, mas pelo menos pareciam menos magoados um com o outro.

-E então?

-Parece que esse negócio de sonhos eróticos com a mulher desconhecida está muito esquisito. –Dean comentou, dando um sorriso sarcástico para Sam. –Acho que precisamos da sua ajuda...

O caçula apenas lançou ao irmão seu olhar mais homicida possível.

-Como assim? –Bob não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

-O Sammy aqui acha que pode ser alguém querendo pedir ajuda. Daí a gente pode tentar rastrear essa vitima pelos sonhos, não? – loiro perguntou, se divertindo com a cara de raiva do irmão.

-Acho que isso pode ser possível. Mas vamos ter que ir para minha casa, lá encontraremos tudo que precisamos...

—X—

Mais algumas horas de viagem e os três chegaram ao ferro velho de Bob. O lugar realmente não era o melhor do mundo, porém possuía tudo o que um caçador poderia precisar.

E Bob se orgulhava disso. Sua biblioteca particular recheada de livros sobre o desconhecido, sua coleção de ervas, amuletos, cordões... Ele enchia o peito para falar sobre como sua casa era abastecida de tudo e que não precisava pedir favor para os outros.

Aquele caçador experiente odiava ficar a mercê de outros e sempre dava um jeito de conseguir o que precisava sem pedir. Era por isso que sua casa era seu castelo, o lugar onde podia passar o resto da vida sem problemas.

Mas ficar sentado esperando a morte chegar não era do seu perfil. Por isso às vezes, abandonava o conforto da casa para realizar alguns trabalhos por perto, ou então saia para ajudar os Winchester com algum caso mais difícil.

Sam e Dean nunca deixavam de ficar impressionados com as coleções absurdamente diversificadas que Bob possuía. Era um verdadeiro arsenal contra as criaturas maléficas que combatiam.

-Acho que tenho alguma coisa nesse livro aqui... –o senhor puxou um livro pequeno da estante e sentou-se para ler. –Tem comida na geladeira, sintam-se em casa.

Sam aproveitou para tomar um banho. Enquanto despia as roupas, a banheira foi enchendo de água quente. Quando já estava cheia o suficiente, ele sentou-se e relaxou.

Apesar de ficar com as canelas e pés para fora da banheira, Sam conseguiu ter um momento calmo e aproveitou para repassar a conversar que teve com o irmão uma vez mais...

_-Sabe Dean,fui duro demais com você...-Sam começou a falar, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha. –Me desculpe._

_-Acha que eu sou um cachorrinho por acaso? –Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha, sério. –Que você pode pisar em cima o quanto quiser? Que quando você estala os dedos eu volto correndo?_

_-Não é isso! É que... –o caçula sentiu a voz falhar. –Não consigo lidar com o fato de que você vai me deixar._

_-Também estou com medo, Sammy. –o loiro se aproximou, parecendo mais calmo. –Mas você tem que entender que eu fiz isso para te proteger!_

_-Dean... –ele sussurrou o nome do irmão, sentindo o choro preso no pomo de Adão._

_-Vamos, não seja tão sentimental assim. Faltam 10 meses, ainda. –ele sorriu, dando um leve soco no ombro do caçula. –Então, continua sonhando com aquela mulher?_

_-O nome dela é Katie. _

_-Ih, o negócio ta ficando sério hein?! Já sabe até o nome dela..._

_-Pára com isso._

_-Tá... Mas sonhou de novo._

_-Acho que ela está invadindo meus sonhos para me pedir ajuda. –Sam comentou, seriamente. _

_-Só se for ajuda para perder a virgindade né?_

_-Dean!_

Por mais que o irmão tenha brincado e sorrido, Sam sabia no fundo que ele estava apenas fingindo, para não deixa-lo preocupado. Porém era inútil, será que depois de tantos anos, Dean ainda não aprendeu que era impossível mentir para Sam?

Ele o conhecia muito bem para saber que no fundo o loiro estava morto de medo. Mas não iria colocar pressão em cima para extrair isso do irmão... Iria deixar as coisas acontecendo, quem sabe assim um dia ele não abrisse o coração e contasse o que o afligia.

Contudo, Sam esperava que isso não acontecesse tarde demais e não pudesse estar lá quando o irmão precisasse.

Ele ficou na banheira por mais um tempo e a esvaziou. Saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha e foi para o quarto, onde trocou de roupa e depois desceu para a sala.

Sam ainda estava com os cabelos pingando quando chegou. A água escorria pelo pescoço e molhava a gola da camisa cinza que usava. Apesar das constantes reclamações de Dean para que secasse o cabelo, Sam gostava de deixá-los molhados, refrescava a nuca.

-Acharam alguma coisa? –ele sentou-se à mesa, que estava coberta por livros.

-Tem um feitiço que podemos tentar, mas não sei se é eficaz. –Bob respondeu, mostrando um desenho no livro que segurava. –Você vai ter que segura-la no seu sonho enquanto preparamos o ritual

-Como assim?

-Exatamente. Você vai dar um jeito de mantê-la por perto, quando perceber que ela não vai fugir, daí preparamos o ritual e descobrimos onde ela está. –Bob marcou a página e fechou o livro, sentando-se em uma cadeira. –Entendeu?

-Tudo bem, acho que não vai ser tão difícil. –Sam comentou, um pouco mais animado.

-Vou preparar alguma coisa para comer... –o senhor deixou a sala, indo para a cozinha antiga.

Dean se aproximou logo depois, meio que sentando num espaço vazio no tampo da mesa, olhando para Sam.

-Tive uma idéia de como vai mantê-la por perto? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Na verdade não...

-Vou te dar uma dica infalível... Você podia pegá-la pelos cabelos assim...

Ele colocou a mão no ombro do irmão e deslizou-a lentamente na direção do pescoço, abriu a mão e afundou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos de Sam. Puxou os fios para trás com um pouco de pressão, fazendo com o que o caçula inclinasse a cabeça e deixasse o pescoço mais à mostra.

-Depois você a olha no fundo dos olhos, como se conseguisse sugar sua alma apenas pelo olhar...

O loiro saiu do lugar, ficando em pé ao lado de Sam, ainda segurando seus cabelos de uma forma sensual e provocativa. Seus olhos verdes não piscavam ao encarar as íris também verdes do irmão, escuras de desejo.

-Aproxima seus lábios assim...

Com um movimento rápido, Dean quase encostou seus lábios nos de Sam, que olhava aquilo tudo com a garganta seca e sem reação.

-E diz o quanto ela fica maravilhosa quando se rende aos seus toques e que gostaria de tê-la para sempre ao seu lado...

Sam por um momento sentiu o rosto corar, nunca esteve tão próximo do irmão. Quer dizer, já esteve próximo assim, mas nunca numa situação tão envolvente como essa.

-Elas adoram! –seu tom de voz agora era brincalhão e aquele olhar turvo de desejo sumiu, dando lugar a um sorriso sarcástico.

-É assim que você conquista as mulheres? –Sam recuperou-se do momento, ajeitando a camisa.

-Pode se dizer que sim... –o loiro soltou os cabelos do irmão e se afastou. –Mas podia jurar que você também se amarrou.

O caçula apenas fez uma careta e virou o rosto de lado, tentando apagar da mente o olhar que Dean lhe lançou. Como ele mesmo disse, parecia que sua alma pudesse ser sugada apenas pelo olhar.

-Então, assim você pode conseguir o que quiser dela. –Dean sentou-se no sofá perto da mesa e trocou de canal, o sorriso ainda preso nos lábios.

-Acho que não vou precisar disso tudo. –Sam comentou, girando o corpo na direção do irmão.

-De qualquer maneira, agora você sabe como conquistar uma mulher...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 05 – Visão**_

Estava tudo pronto para o ritual no qual iriam localizar Katie. Sam sentia que o estômago se revirava de tanto nervoso. Tinha medo de acabar não dando certo, de tudo aquilo ser fruto de sua mente.

Enquanto podiam estar procurando alguma forma de salvar Dean, perdiam seu tempo procurando alguém que aparecia constantemente nos sonhos de Sam. Isso de certa maneira o deixava frustrado.

Não queria acreditar que o caso de seu irmão estava perdido, que não havia solução. Enquanto respirasse iria procurar um meio de salva-lo do inferno.

-Então, o que faço agora?

-Você deita e dorme. Quando o aparelho apitar, é porque a atividade cerebral está alta... –Bob respondeu, enquanto terminava de desenhar um símbolo estranho no assoalho de madeira. –O que significa que está interagindo com ela. Então, Dean e eu preparamos o ritual.

-Mas eu realmente preciso dormir aqui?

Sam olhou a sua volta, sentindo-se constrangido. Teria que dormir dentro de um circulo mágico e tinha eletrodos colados nas têmporas que estavam conectados a uma pequena máquina.

Fora que Bob e Dean estariam o tempo todo ao lado dele, o que lhe preocupou. E se tivesse que usar os artifícios que o loiro lhe ensinou para prender a atenção de Katie? Eles com certeza notariam que certas regiões de Sam estariam felizes demais por um simples sonho.

O foco agora era o ritual e não no que aconteceria nos sonhos do Winchester caçula, pelo menos foi isso o que ele se forçou a pensar o tempo todo enquanto ajudava a preparar o local.

Prestou tanta atenção no que estava fazendo que não reparou que a noite chegava rapidamente. Em pouco tempo o céu já estava escuro e Sam deitou-se dentro do circulo.

Bob estava de um lado segurando o livro onde tinha o ritual, as ervas prontas para serem queimadas e o mapa do país, onde as jogaria. Do outro lado, Dean preparava a máquina e checava as transmissões, para ver se estava tudo certo.

-Pronto? –ele perguntou ao irmão, ele também estava ansioso.

-Estou...

-Então vamos começar...

Sam deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez, em cerca de um mês desejou ardentemente sonhar com Katie. Queria que o surpreendesse, como sempre fazia.

O lugar dos encontros mudava constantemente, por isso era impossível precisar onde seria dessa vez. Mas tinha certeza que não a deixaria escapar por nada.

O sono demorou a chegar, até que antes de abrir a boca para comentar algo com Bob ou Dean, encontrou-se no mesmo quarto onde a viu pela primeira vez. Katie estava deitada da mesma forma, coberta apenas pelo lençol.

-Estava esperando por você, Sam... –ela sussurrou, acordando e sentando-se na cama.

-Eu também, Katie.

-Pensou no que eu te pedi ontem? –tirou uma mecha que caia sobre os olhos cor de âmbar.

-Claro, eu vou te ajudar...

-Obrigada... Mas não era a isso que eu estava me referindo. –ela o olhou de tal maneira que Sam corou violentamente. –Já pensou em ser meu?

-Seu...? –ele sussurrou, sem ar, conforme ela descia o lençol de seda pelo corpo.

Sam puxou-a pela cintura, pegando Katie totalmente desprevenida. Segurou com a outra mão o rosto e atacou sua boca, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

De alguma maneira ela sempre fazia com que sua resistência caísse por terra. Ela mexia com sua estrutura de uma maneira que nunca viu antes. Se Katie o queria tanto, agora iria realizar seu desejo.

Ela gemia entre o beijo, segurando com força a camisa de Sam enquanto correspondia ao ritmo intenso do beijo. Ele nunca fora de dar beijos ternos, pelo menos não na hora do sexo. Ainda mais quando perdia a cabeça, como acontecia quando estava perto de Katie.

-Sam... – ela gemeu, sentindo a cama atrás de si e o corpo forte de Sam contra o seu, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo nu.

Os olhos de Sam eram pura luxúria, fitando o corpo de Katie, molhando o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo os olhos dele sobre si.

Ele puxou o cinto com força, abrindo o zíper da calça e sentindo que estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Sam não perdeu tempo, beijou Katie novamente enquanto ela tentava tirar sua camisa.

Respirando com agitação, Sam se livrou da jaqueta e da camisa, deixando à mostra seu peitoral definido. Ela beijou seu pescoço, descendo com os lábios pelo peitoral dele sentindo as mãos de Sam no seu cabelo, bagunçando.

Seus corpos exalavam ondas de calor, fazendo com que ambos suassem. Enquanto a beijava desesperadamente e tentava se livrar do resto de suas roupas, Sam pôde ouvir que era chamado a distancia.

Uma voz familiar lhe chamava e estava cada vez mais perto. Ele levantou o rosto do pescoço de Katie e olhou em volta. Aquele era seu sonho, ninguém mais podia entrar.

Ao voltar seu olhar na direção da mulher que estava embaixo de seu corpo, notou que ela mantinha os olhos fechados, parecendo estar apreciando cada momento.

-Katie? –ele a chamou.

-Parece que estão querendo que você vá embora... - ela comentou, ainda de olhos fechados.

-É... Tenho que ir.

-Não posso voltar amanhã à noite.

-Por quê?

-Vou estar morta. –lágrimas escorreram pelas pálpebras, ainda fechadas.

-Mas... Como?

-Não posso lhe falar, _ele _pode escutar. –ela abriu os olhos cor de âmbar. –Foi maravilhoso estar com você, Sam.

-Não! Eu vou te ajudar...

-Desculpa.

De repente, as íris de Katie ficaram amarelas, conforme a voz que chamava por Sam ficava mais perto.

-SAMMY! –ele pôde ouvir Dean berrar. –ACORDA SAM!

-DEAN, EU ESTOU AQUI! –Sam se afastou da cama, perplexo. –DEAN!

Sem que esperasse, tudo escureceu, como se os refletores fossem desligados em aviso prévio. A consciência voltou aos poucos e Sam se deu conta de que estava acordando, deitado no chão da sala do Bob.

-Então, como foi? –perguntou, sentindo a voz rouca.

-Conseguimos localizar o endereço. –o senhor respondeu, tirando o boné e limpando a testa.

-Você quase ficou preso lá, Sam. –Dean comentou, ajudando o irmão a levantar. –O que aconteceu?

-Acho que ela é refém de Azazel. –o caçula segurou nos ombros do loiro. –Temos que ajuda-la! Ela me disse que vai morrer amanhã.

-Encontrei!

Bob apontou para o mapa. Enquanto Sam dormia, Dean captou as ondas cerebrais do irmão e disse quando elas estavam mais ativas.

Nesse momento, o senhor começou a recitar palavras em latim, enquanto jogava algumas ervas numa vasilha. Depois as jogou sobre o mapa, todas elas se juntaram em um ponto especifico, na cidade de Seattle.

-Sam, Azazel está morto. –Bob afirmou, tentando acalma-lo. –Todos nós vimos quando ele foi morto pelo Colt.

-Eu sei! –ele sem querer elevou o tom da voz. –Mas quando ela abriu os olhos, eram amarelos!

-Tem certeza de que não é ela que é o demônio? –o irmão mais velho perguntou.

-Não, ela é humana, tenho certeza disso. –Sam parecia desesperado.

Dean pareceu ponderar um pouco, enrugou a testa enquanto pensava. Realmente ele queria ajudar essa moça, mas tinha algo muito estranho nessa história toda.

O loiro achou melhor não discutir muito sobre o caso, uma vez que Sam estava com uma cara péssima, de quem seria capaz de defender suas idéias com unhas e dentes.

Sendo assim, eles arrumaram as malas e partiram para Seattle em busca de Katie. Chegaram à cidade de madrugada e sol parecia pronto para nascer a qualquer momento.

Procuraram sinais de presença demoníaca em todos os lugares da cidade, porém tudo aconteceu há mais ou menos duas semanas. Isso seria impossível, uma vez que a própria Katie falou que estaria morte naquela noite.

Tudo levava a crer que não conseguiriam resgatar mais uma lama das garras do demônio. Até quando os humanos ficariam servindo de bode expiatório para luta entre o bem e o mal?

Até quando almas inocentes teriam que ser levadas para o inferno? Até quando tudo isso tinha que acontecer? Esses pensamentos invadiam lentamente a cabeça de Sam, que estava sentado no banco do carona no Impala.

Dean sentava no capô, tomando uma garrafa de água, depois de andar tanto pela cidade. Ainda era de manhã, mas o sol já estava a pino no céu e o calor aumentava cada vez mais. Bob havia ido a uma loja de conveniência comprar alguma coisa para beber.

Sam não agüentou ficar mergulhado nos pensamentos revoltantes que vinha tendo e ligou o rádio do carro, uma voz grossa preencheu o ar:

_**"Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea,**_

_**for the Devil sends the beast with wrath,**_

_**because he knows the time is short...**_

_**Let him who hath understanding reckon**_

_**the number of the beast for it is a human number,**_

_**it's number is Six hundred and sixty six"**_

_**-**_Ei, não sabia que gostava de ouvir Iron Maiden, Sammy. –Dean comentou do lado de fora do carro, ao ouvir a melodia das guitarras.

-Eu não sou muito fã, mas começou a tocar quando liguei o rádio...

_**I left alone, my mind was blank.**_

_**I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind.**_

_**What did I see, can I believe,**_

_**That what I saw that night was real**_

_**A**__**nd not just fantasy.**_

De alguma maneira, a música fez com que os neurônios de Sam começassem a trabalhar freneticamente. Conforme os segundos da música foram passando, idéias cada vez mais absurdas atravessavam sua mente.

No começo, poderiam ser fora do contexto, porém quando mais explorava, mais eram plausíveis. Eles haviam procurado por Katie apenas na superfície, talvez ela estivesse presa dentro de alguma espécie de calabouço ou algo parecido.

_**Just what I saw, in my old dreams,**_

_**Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me.**_

_**'Cause in my dreams, it's always there,**_

_**The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair.**_

_**Yeah!!!**_

Toda essa idéia de escuridão e desconhecido que a música refletia fez com que Sam esboçasse um sorriso nos lábios. Tentou pensar em que lugar mais especificamente ela poderia estar, uma vez que não poderiam perder mais tempo.

_**The night was black, was no use holding back,**_

_**'Cause I just had to see, was someone**_

_**watching me.**_

_**In the mist, dark figures move and twist,**_

_**Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell.**_

_**Six, six, six the number of the beast.**_

_**Hell and fire was spawned to be released.**_

Sam forçava sua mente a trabalhar cada vez mais rápido. Mas não conseguia chegar a um lugar de fato, já procuraram nos cemitérios e regiões mais afastadas...

_**Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised,**_

_**As they start to cry, hands held to the sky.**_

_**In the night, the fires burning bright,**_

_**The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done.**_

_**Six, six, six the number of the beast.**_

_**Sacrifice is going on tonight.**_

Ritual… Isso mesmo! Poderia ser uma saída. Pelo que Sam entendeu, ela parecia estar refém em algum lugar e conhecia a pessoa, ou criatura, que a matinha presa lá. Katie ficou morrendo de medo quando ele pediu para contar algo mais especifico.

_**This can't go on, I must inform the law.**_

_**Can this still be real or just some crazy dream.**_

_**But I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes,**_

_**They seem to mesmerize...can't avoid their eyes,**_

_**Six, six, six the number of the beast.**_

_**Six, six, six the one for you and me.**_

Se ela podia ir até ele, então ele podia ir até ela. Sam fechou os olhos e se concentrou na figura de Katie. Os acordes das guitarras e do baixo de algum modo ajudaram-no a focalizar alguma imagem.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, ele estava dentro da sua mente, olhando pelos olhos cor de âmbar de Katie. O lugar estava na penumbra, parecia que entrava pouca luz.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha uma porta de ferro a sua frente. Esta se abriu estrondosamente, fazendo com que o corpo de Katie se recolhesse de medo. Um homem se aproximou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Neste momento Sam pôde ouvir apenas um nome ecoando na mente de Katie: Mephisto. Como a porta ainda estava aberta, Sam tentou olhar para fora e perceber onde estava.

Tudo o que viu foi um muro de paralelepípedos antigos e algo escrito com tinta vermelha. Apesar de a inscrição estar muito apagada, percebeu que se tratava da estação metro debaixo da Rua 27, antes de desmaiar.

_**I'm coming back, I will return,**_

_**And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn.**_

_**I have the fire, I have the force.**_

_**I have the power to make my evil take its course.**_

**_--  
_**Música: Iron Maiden – The number of the beast

Nota: obrigada por terem lido até aqui pessoal...podem deixar que continuarei postando a fic! =D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: ei! Feliz Ano Novooo!! =D  
Nada melhor que começar 2010 com um novo capitulo,né?! Até que apesar de toda a comilança eu ando produzindo bem rápido. Então,queria desejar a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic um feliz ano novo cheio de realizações,com muita saúde paz e WINCEST pra todo mundooooo! XD**_

_**Capítulo 06 – Esconderijo**_

-Dean! –Sam chamou, ao acordar da visão.

-O que aconteceu? –Dean colocou a cabeça na janela do carro.

-Eu tive uma visão... Acho que sei onde ela está.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Vou buscar o Bob, espera aqui.

Dean saiu correndo atrás do senhor barbudo até a loja de conveniência, onde o achou comprando coca-cola.

-Temos que ir, Sam achou o lugar. –o comentário do loiro foi o bastante para que Bob pegasse logo a compra e corresse atrás dele até o carro.

Depois de alguns minutos rodando pela cidade, Dean estava ficando impaciente.

-Onde foi mesmo que você viu?

-Era o subterrâneo da Rua 27. –ele respondeu, não parando de olhar em volta.

-Espera um pouco... –o senhor sussurrou enquanto pensava. –Rua 27?

-É, por quê? –Sam virou-se de costas para encarar o barbudo.

-Esse lugar fica na parte antiga da cidade que ainda não foi reformada. –ele continuava olhando para o chão, falando em voz enquanto pensava. -Tem uma antiga estação de metro que foi desativada.

-Então deve ser lá que o capeta mantém Katie refém. –Dean concluiu, girando o volante rapidamente e acelerando.

O sol estava a pino naquele dia e o calor que fazia do lado de fora do carro era sufocante. Sam e Dean tiraram a camisa de manga comprida, vestindo apenas as camisetas brancas que usavam por baixo.

Bob colocou seu boné e tirou o colete de pesca que sempre usava. Os três se carregaram de munição e andaram até a antiga estação de metrô. O lugar estava completamente abandonado.

Havia faixas amarelas nas portas, para evitar que os civis utilizassem aquilo como moradia. Parecia que a defesa civil da cidade de Seattle interditou a estação pela condição das pilastras de sustentação.

Durante o horário de pico, houve rachaduras no teto, alguns pedaços da estrutura caíram e evacuaram o lugar. Isso aconteceu há mais de quinze anos e desde então nada foi feito ali.

O governo construiu uma nova estação, mais perto do centro e 'esqueceu' completamente da antiga. Aquele parecia um local perfeito para se esconder do mundo, ninguém tinha coragem de chegar muito perto por causa do risco de desabamento.

Os três se entreolharam e apesar da preocupação, entraram no metrô devagar e tomando cuidado com as paredes. Conforme desciam as escadas, a iluminação ficava mais fraca, até sumir completamente.

Lá em baixo, uma corrente de ar, vinda dos túneis trazia um cheiro de umidade e mofo.

-Cara, não tinha um lugarzinho melhor não? –Dean reclamou, chutando uma latinha de coca pra longe. –É por isso que eu odeio demônios.

-Então, Sam, está se recordando de alguma coisa? –Bob perguntou, ignorando o visível mau humor do loiro.

-Acho que é para lá... –o mais novo apontou para o túnel da esquerda.

Os três pularam da plataforma e começaram a andar perto dos trilhos, sempre olhando em volta para não serem pegos se surpresa. Não sabiam se existiam outros demônios ou outras criaturas sobrenaturais naquele lugar.

A corrente de ar úmida ficava cada vez mais forte, dando a entender que vinha de algum lugar mais aberto e chegava até ali de alguma maneira. Isso chamou a atenção do grupo, que levantou mais a guarda.

Depois de minutos de caminhada, chegaram à outra estação, maior do que a anterior e mais antiga. As paredes feitas de paralelepípedo prenderam os olhos de Sam, que procurava desesperadamente pela pintura em vermelho.

-Acho que chegamos... –Dean olhou em volta, sentindo nojo. –Eu realmente espero que isso valha a pena.

-Vamos salvar uma vida, será que não é o bastante? –o caçula comentou, olhando incrédulo para o irmão.

-Ela tem que ser muito gata pra me fazer passar por tudo isso... -ele deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou a volta. –Perai, cadê o Bob?

-Bob! Cadê você? BOB! –Sam começou a berrar, iluminando a estação com a lanterna. –Droga!

Dean não pensou duas vezes e carregou sua espingarda de cano cerrado, pronto para qualquer coisa.

-Anda logo seu demônio, aparece! Não estou com humor para brincadeiras...

Algo se moveu nas sombras rápido demais para os sentidos humanos pudesse captar. Nenhum dos irmãos percebeu quando um homem se aproximou e levou Bob embora.

Com um golpe certeiro no nervo do ombro, a figura misteriosa derrubou o senhor de meia idade e o levou para a sala das máquinas, algemando-o nos canos.

-Talvez Bob tenha ido procurar pelo esconderijo... –Sam especulou, limpando o suor da testa.

-Você sabe que ele não é de fazer essas coisas. –Dean respondeu a contra gosto, iluminando a parede com a lanterna. –A merda do demônio o levou também.

-Aqui... Achei!

Dean seguiu a voz do irmão, que estava parado frente a uma falha na parede que passaria despercebido, se Sam não a tivesse achado.

-Essa rachadura leva a gente até o corredor onde Katie e Bob estão.

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Por causa daquilo...

Sam colocou a mão sobre a mão que Dean segurava a lanterna e apontou o raio de luz para dentro da falha, onde iluminou exatamente em cima da inscrição de tinta vermelha.

-Nossa, eu nunca ia perceber... –o loiro arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, assombrado pela descoberta.

-É por isso que eu sou seu irmão. –o mais novo comentou sarcasticamente, abaixando a cabeça para entrar na rachadura.

Com alguma dificuldade, os dois passaram pela entrada e começaram a andar pelo corredor cautelosamente. O lugar estava muito mais escuro e não havia mais corrente de ar.

Parecia que todo o calor que o asfalto absorvia na superfície descia até ali. Era muito abafado e o cheiro enxofre só ajudava a piorar o que não poderia ficar ruim, na opinião de Dean, que cobriu o nariz com a dobra interna do cotovelo.

Sam não se incomodava com aquilo, estava mais focado em resgatar Katie e Bob, saindo o mais rápido possível. Por incrível que pareça estava com medo de encarar o demônio.

Algo dentro de seu peito o fazia pensar que esse demônio era completamente diferente dos outros com quem lutou até agora. E isso o assustada, porém respirou fundo e continuou andando.

Os dois deram de cara com uma porta de ferro entreaberta. Sam fez um sinal para o irmão, informando que era ali que Katie poderia estar. Eles então se preparam e entraram de uma vez só, para surpreender quem estivesse ali.

-Sam? Oh, meu Deus... –ela estava amarrada pelos pulsos acima da cabeça.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... Mas, _ele_ pode voltar! –as manchas vermelhas em volta dos olhos denunciavam o quanto havia chorado.

-Quem é ele? –Dean perguntou, ajudando o irmão.

-Mephisto, o demônio que me mantém presa aqui...

Antes que algum deles pudesse esboçar alguma reação, o mesmo homem que prendeu Bob na casa das máquinas, entrou no quarto. Com um movimento rápido com a mão, Sam e Dean ficaram presos às paredes, por uma força invisível.

Ele tinha a aparência de uma pessoa normal, a não ser pelas íris amarelas. Isso chamou a atenção de Sam, que não conseguia desviar seu olhar para outro ponto.

-Invadem minha casa e agora tentam levar minha presa embora? –ele disse sarcasticamente, dando de ombros. –Acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim...

-Seu desgraçado! O que quer com ela? –Sam falou por entre os dentes, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro do peito.

-Desgraçado não, me chame de Mephisto, por favor. –um sorriso doentio se moldou nos lábios. -E eu não quero nada com ela. Katie trouxe vocês até aqui, apenas isso.

-Eu te avisei que ela era estranha Sam! –Dean disse, não tirando os olhos do demônio. –Ela é um deles!  
-Como eu ia dizendo... Ela trouxe vocês até aqui para eu pudesse ter minha vingança. –Mephisto gesticulava de maneira refinada. –Mas não pensem que vou matá-los assim, logo de uma vez... Não, quero torturá-los até não agüentarem mais!

Ele se aproximou de Sam e tirou arma de sua mão, jogando-a do outro lado do quarto. Segurou firme o rosto do jovem entre seus dedos, o obrigando a encará-lo.

Em suas íris amarelas, Sam viu a realização material dos seus piores medos. Como um estalo, veio a sua mente a idéia de que Azazel poderia ter um irmão gêmeo e que ele estava a sua frente, era a única explicação que encontrava no momento.

-Então Samuel, como é ter o sangue do meu irmão correndo pelas suas veias? –Mephisto perguntou, olhando com curiosidade para o jovem.

O Winchester mais novo sentiu-se estranho ao ser chamado pelo nome completo, isso não acontecia há anos, desde que era pequeno. Todos sempre diziam Sam, porque se sentia melhor assim.

Mas agora, naquela situação, ser chamando daquele jeito fez com que antigas lembranças voltassem a sua mente. Desde que começou a ter consciência do mundo que o cercava, Sam podia jurar que era perseguido.

Tentou falar isso com o pai e o irmão mais velho, porém eles responderam dizendo que era coisa de criança pequena. Ele tentou esquecer o assunto, mas quando estavam em lugares cheios, podia jurar que sempre havia um homem o observando das sombras.

Anos mais tarde, se encontrou com Azazel na cidade fantasma, teve a certeza dentro do peito que era o demônio quem o observava e suas palavras apenas confirmaram a suspeita: "_Você é o meu favorito, Sam e eu desejo que ganhe. Desejo que tome meu lugar no trono..." _

_--_

Nota: WOW! E aí, estão gostando? Espero que sim... Eu realmente estou amando escrevê-la. Continuem a mandar seus reviews, nem que seja pelo orkut! XD

Mary: viu?Eu não falei que Supernatural era viciante?! Olha, eu sei que a continuação da fic de Ben10 está demorando pra sair, mas juro que não esqueci! Estou escrevendo com calma, por enquanto estou me dedicando completamente a essa. Fique tranqüila que assim que eu terminar a outra também vai sair... =D E obrigada pelo apoio!

Lorena: nossa! Fico sem graça com seus elogios, sabia? Mas muito obrigada pelo apoio e você bem que podia fazer uma conta aqui no fanfiction e poder ler minhas outras fics, né? =D *fazendo propaganda* Valeu pelo apoio! =*


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: desculpas pela demora e pelos erros de português. Por mais que a gente revise a fic sempre fica um errinho escondido. Só percebo depois que posto o capitulo, daí já é tarde demais... ¬¬'**

_**Capítulo 07 – Contratos **_

Por mais que Dean usasse toda a força que tinha para tentar escapar, era inútil. Não agüentava mais ver Mephisto brincando os sentimentos do irmão caçula. Isso o irritou de tal maneira que, olhou ao redor, tentou achar um meio de distrair o demônio, fazendo com que ele perdesse a concentração e acabasse com aquela força invisível.

Foi nesse momento que seu olhar caiu sobre Katie. Ela estava parada atrás de Mephisto, fora do campo da vista de Sam. Por um segundo, Dean chegou a pensar que estava vendo coisas demais, quando um sorriso maléfico se formou nos lábios dela.

Mas para sua infelicidade, ele não estava com problemas de visão. Pelo contrário, via muito bem a expressão cínica no rosto de Katie.

-Já entendi tudo... –disse a si mesmo em voz alta. –Então nos trouxe aqui porque tem um acordo com ele, não porque estava presa, certo?

-Exatamente, Dean. –ela voltou sua atenção para o loiro. –Foi difícil, mas sabia que o coração mole do Sam não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

-Você não passa de uma vadia desqualificada. –desdém escorria das palavras de Dean. –E quanto eu te matar, vou fazer questão que sofra muito.

-Mas antes de fazer isso, precisa sair daí. –Katie sorriu e virou sua cabeça para frente, encerrando a conversa.

Mephisto olhava com interesse para Sam, que ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir a briga entre Dean e Katie. Parecia que seu plano estava saindo melhor do que o esperado.

-O que?

-É isso mesmo que ouviu Samuel. –o demônio disse, dando dois passos para o lado. –Ela está comigo.

-Mas... Katie me pediu ajuda! –Sam arregalou os olhos verdes, incrédulo. –Ela estava...

-Eu fico impressionado como vocês humanos só conseguem enxergar o que desejam... –Mephisto fingiu tirar poeira dos ombros.

-É uma pena que não chegamos a copular, Sam. Assim eu poderia te matar de uma vez. –ela se aproximou. –Nunca pensou que eu pudesse ser uma Succubus?

-É mentira. Só pode ser... –o caçula sentiu os olhos ficarem mareados, um bolo crescer na garganta.

-Ah, coitado! Você fez com que ele chorasse Katherine! –o demônio fingiu estar chateado e fez um sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça. –Não se trai a confiança de alguém especial como ele...

-SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA! –Dean berrou, se debatendo freneticamente. –Parem de brincar com o Sam! Eu vou matar vocês!

Sam não ouvia mais nada, apenas percebia que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Durante todo aquele tempo havia sido ludibriado. Não levou muito a sério o fato dos sonhos serem estranhos.

Estava tão acostumado a lidar com coisas fora do normal que preferiu acreditar que daquela vez não seria um fato sobrenatural. Que Katie invadia seus sonhos porque queria companhia...

Seu estômago se revirava dentro da barriga, parecia que o café da manha sairia a qualquer minuto. Uma forte dor de cabeça começava a surgir e impedir que raciocinasse com clareza.

Ao levantar o rosto, seus olhos focalizaram a expressão vazia e desdenhosa de Katie. Sam nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que guarda ressentimento e ódio, mas naquele momento sentiu algo muito ruim crescendo dentro do peito.

Sua vontade era de sair daquela parede e espancar o rosto bonito de Katie, arrancar o sorriso cínico que os lábios desenhavam.

Isso foi se tornando tão forte em sua mente que por um momento achou que o poder de Mephisto não era tão grande assim. Sam percebeu que se continuasse alimentando o ódio poderia ganhar força e sobrepujar o controle do demônio.

-Fiquei tão entretido com seu irmão que esqueci de você, Dean. –Mephisto voltou sua atenção para o loiro. –Está animado para ir ao inferno?

-Cala essa boca... –ele resmungou, girando os olhos de impaciência.

-Lembro que seu irmão tentou resgatar o contrato, mas não conseguiu, sabe por quê? –o demônio se aproximou do humano mais velho, enquanto Katie encostava-se à parede do outro lado do quarto.

Dean girou sua cabeça na direção do irmão, perguntando com o olhar se aquilo era verdade. Não fazia a menor idéia de que Sam havia ido atrás do demônio da encruzilhada.

A expressão facial do caçula denunciou que aquilo era verdade e isso cortou o coração de Dean. Por que ele não havia contado? Não existia motivo para esconder nada... Sempre foram tão francos um com o outro...

-Porque não é o demônio da encruzilhada quem guarda o contrato. –Sam afirmou secamente, levantando o queixo.

-Exatamente! –os olhos amarelos de Mephisto brilharam de expectativa. –É Lilith, ela é a dona dos contratos...

-E por que você está me dizendo isso tudo? –Dean preferiu olhar fixamente para o demônio e ignorar o irmão, sentia-se traído.

-Samuel se torna meu escravo e eu livro você do contrato. –o demônio ofereceu, parecendo satisfeito com o lance.

-O que vai acontecer com o Sam? –o loiro perguntou, parecendo interessado.

-Ele se torna um demônio e trabalha para mim, aqui na Terra. –Mephisto ajeitou a camisa no corpo. –O que me diz?

-Eu não... –Dean começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Eu aceito! –Sam cortou o irmão, elevando o tom da voz.

-Tem certeza, Samuel? –o demônio saiu de perto do loiro e foi até o caçula. –Você terá que fazer coisas que vão completamente contra seu caráter...

-Se for para livrar o Dean de ir para o inferno, eu aceito. –Sam parecia decidido, não dando ouvidos aos protestos do irmão. –Você... Garante que ele vai ficar livre?

-Mas é claro! –Mephisto sorriu, os olhos brilhando de expectativa. –Posso até ser um demônio, mas quando se trata de negócios, não gosto de mentiras.

-SAM! –Dean berrou, tentando chamar a atenção do irmão. –Não faça isso, Sammy!

-Não adianta! Eu quero livrar você desse maldito contrato. –Sam encarou-o com os olhos mareados. -Nem que eu tenha que virar um demônio... Não quero te perder.

-Podem parar com toda essa cena, por favor? –Mephisto reclamou, diminuindo um pouco a força que mantinha o mais novo preso à parede. –Estamos tratando de negócios aqui...

-O que eu tenho que fazer para fechar o contrato? –o caçula sentiu-se aliviado quando conseguiu colocar os pés no chão.

-Apenas fique parado...

Enquanto o demônio se aproximava de Sam, Dean sentia o coração doer dentro do peito. Não queria que seu irmão se transformasse numa aberração apenas para salva-lo.

Como não conseguiria ver aquela cena deplorável acontecendo bem na sua frente, e não poder fazer nada a respeito, Dean virou o rosto para o outro lado. Neste exato momento, percebeu que Katie deixava o quarto.

—X—

Bob sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, conforme a consciência ia voltando aos poucos. Nunca ele iria perceber que alguém se aproximou por trás e o derrubou, apertando o nervo que existe no ombro.

Olhou ao redor, sentindo-se zonzo. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e isso o deixou preocupado. Será que os garotos estariam bem? O que aconteceu?

Assim que se sentiu menos atordoado, tentou mexer o corpo. Mas suas mãos estavam algemadas aos antigos canos da estação. A shotgun que levava consigo estava caída no chão, a sua frente.

Enquanto tentava se soltar, ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora da porta de ferro. Se fosse o demônio, não teria como se defender, estava completamente rendido.

O barulho ficou mais intenso, até que com um estalo, a maçaneta girou e Katie entrou na sala das máquinas. Seu semblante era o retrato do medo e angustia. Os cabelos revoltos, as roupas surradas e a pele marcada por antigos ferimentos que ainda cicatrizavam.

-Você é a Katie? –o senhor barbudo perguntou, olhando-a desconfiado.

-Sim... –sua voz era um pouco mais alta que sussurro. –Sam me pediu para te ajudar.

Ela pegou a arma do chão e deu uma forte coronhada nos canos enferrujados da estação. Sem muita dificuldade, eles cederam sob o golpe e Bob conseguiu tirar as algemas.

Ele massageou os pulsos doloridos e agradeceu a jovem, pegando de volta sua arma e andando junto com ela até o quarto onde estavam os garotos e o demônio.

Bob não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao entrar no cômodo. Sam estava beijando outro homem, enquanto Dean tentava se soltar da parede a qual estava preso.

-Saia de perto do Sam, demônio! –o senhor disse em voz alta, mirando a shotgun na cabeça do desconhecido.

-Chegou tarde demais, Robert. –Mephisto se afastou um pouco. –Já está feito...

-Bob, a Katie está com ele! –Dean berrou, enquanto finalmente se soltava da parede.

Foi tudo rápido e confuso demais. Uma densa fumaça negra saiu da boca do corpo que Mephisto usava como recipiente, ficou segundos vagando no ar e forçou a entrada na boca de Sam.

Por mais que ele tentasse lutar contra, percebeu que a fumaça negra invadia sua garganta e se espalhava pelo corpo. Sam sentia-se estranho. O quarto girava rápido demais e as imagens estavam fora de foco. Depois que Mephisto segurou seu rosto e o obrigou a beijá-lo, emoções muito fortes e ruins tomaram conta de sua mente.

Era como se a única coisa importante a se fazer era dar vazão a tudo que sentia. Todo aquele ódio e mágoa que tinha guardado dentro do coração, parecia transbordar e contaminar os outros sentimentos bons.

Sam não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Atravessou o quarto na direção de Katie, suas mãos gigantes se fecharam no pescoço dela, que tentava desesperadamente respirar.

Podia sentir os ossos estalando sob a pressão que fazia, os batimentos cardíacos acelerando e pulsando nas veias. Quando seus olhos verdes encontraram as íris cor de âmbar de Katie, ela esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Você me traiu, Katherine. –Sam ouviu a si mesmo dizer, porém não era ele quem falava, e sim Mephisto, que ocupava seu corpo.

-É... Parece que nunca vou conseguir me livrar de você. –sangue escorria do canto dos lábios.

-Será que mesmo depois de todos esses séculos, você não aprendeu que é impossível me passar para trás? –ele aproximou o rosto ao dela, um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Não custa nada tentar mais uma vez. –Katie fechou os olhos lentamente, a vida indo embora.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Sam e começou a entoar palavras em latim que até mesmo Bob desconhecia. Em questão de segundos, a fumaça negra saiu do corpo de Sam, que tombou sem sentidos no chão.

Não demorou muito para que Katie também vomitasse fumaça negra e caísse morta ao chão. Bob e Dean olhavam a cena toda abismados, com os queixos caídos, conforme a densa fumaça negra se dissipava no ar. Parecia que Mephisto e Katie morreram lutando um contra o outro.

Demorou um tempo até que a fiche caísse e corressem até Sam, que continuava desmaiado. O senhor barbudo jogou um pouco de água no rosto do jovem, que despertou lentamente.

Finalmente todo aquele pesadelo acabou, ou pelo menos era isso o que os três pensavam, depois de saírem da estação de metrô e voltar à superfície. O final de tarde ensolarado recobrou os ânimos abalados e deu novas esperanças.

Sam e Dean voltaram para a casa de Bob, precisavam descansar para seguir viajem no dia seguinte. Depois de tomar um banho relaxante, Sam deitou-se na cama de casal e olhou para o teto. Muita coisa havia acontecido nesses últimos dias e sua mente estava exausta.

Enquanto esteve possuído por Mephisto, viu coisas horrendas, mas que de certa maneira explicavam as atitudes que eles tomaram. Katie havia sido humana séculos atrás e fez um pacto para se tornar uma Succubus.

O demônio veio cobrar o preço depois, porém ela o prendeu com um selo de magia negra. Depois de anos ele conseguiu se libertar e foi atrás de Katie. Ela disse que não queria morrer e faria qualquer coisa para se manter viva. Ele então disse que se ela conseguisse os irmãos Winchester, ele não iria matá-la.

O problema foi que Katie correu atrás de Bob, para ver se assim conseguia contornar a situação. Mas ela não conseguiu e acabou tendo que ir para o inferno junto com Mephisto.

Fechou os olhos e tentou cochilar, apesar dos barulhos noturnos de Bob, que mesmo do outro lado do corredor roncava muito alto. Por um lado, sentia-se aliviado por tudo ter acabado.

Por outro sabia que os problemas haviam apenas começado. Mephisto estava certo o tempo inteiro, Bob havia chegado tarde demais e o pacto foi feito. Agora Dean estava livre e poderia viver tranquilamente, enquanto Sam foi transformado em um demônio.

Sabia que era questão de tempo até que Dean descobrisse. E o que aconteceria depois? Seu próprio irmão iria caçá-lo, como faz com outros demônios que encontra?

Sam olhou para o lado e viu que Dean dormia tranquilamente. Ao ver o irmão, sentiu que não deveria se preocupar tanto. Afinal de contas, ele não iria mais para o inferno e poderiam continuar juntos.

O caçula passou os longos dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos loiros do mais velho e sussurrou:

-Boa noite, Dean.

Assim, Sam fechou seus olhos mais uma vez e dormiu, sem sonhar com Katie, Mephisto ou quem quer que fosse. Tendo apenas Dean ao seu lado, tudo estava bem.

_**FIM?**_

**Nota: Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam das reviews! Essa fic tem uma continuação, se chama "Destinos Alterados", espero que continuem acompanhando! *-***


End file.
